Discussion utilisateur:Trazeris
Archives : Page 1 Image C3PO Déjà, (re)bonjour. L'image actuellement employée pour les liens interlangues, celle de C-3PO, a des problèmes de transparence (je veut dire qu'on voit des pixels blancs) mais je peux facilement améliorer le détourage. Il suffit que tu importes l'image, que je la remplace puis que tu la réintègres là où il faut. Albatros77 19 novembre 2011 à 16:51 (UTC) :Le souci c'est que c'est un gif, en png ça faisait un peu gros à l'époque... C'est dans le code du site, ce n'est pas une image importée dans le wiki. Sinon j'ai vu que tu avais modifié l'infobox personnages. Il faut suivre l'aide suivante pour faire ça Aide:Infobox, sinon le code peut casser. En l'occurrence si on regénère le modèle à partir du code source en bas on va perdre les modifs que tu as réalisées. J'ai réintégré tes modifs dans le code. Aussi cette infobox ne devrait pas être utilisée directement, mais via une plus précise (pour Carth Onasi, l'infoboxModèle:Infobox_personnage_République_galactique est pas mal). En règle générale je pense qu'on peut copier ce que fait la version américaine. Quand tu utilises un modèle essaie toujours de conserver tous les paramètres parce qu'on a tendance à copier-coller depuis un autre article du coup on n'oublie rien. Bon je vais commencer un petit article d'explications pour les nouveaux parce que je dis trop de choses là ;) :Tout ça est à titre indicatif hein, c'est pas grave si c'est pas fait dans un premier temps :Je t'ai mis dans le groupe administrateurs, tu devrais pouvoir supprimer/déplacer des pages incorrectes et bloquer des spammeurs ;) —Trazeriscomlink 19 novembre 2011 à 23:53 (UTC) ::Très bien, merci beaucoup :) Albatros77 20 novembre 2011 à 10:32 (UTC) Romans Bonjour, je viens de venir sur le site et je le trouve très intéressant, les rubriques sur la page d'accueil sont bien faites et on se retrouve mieux que sur Star Wars wiki d'où je viens. Je me demandais cependant si on ne pourrait pas ajouter une rubrique livres (ou produits dérivés ou un truc du genre) sous "Parcourir l'encyclopédie" pour parler des livres, les classer par ordre de date et parler des écrivains principaux (Timothy Zahn, Kevin J. Anderson, Michael A. Stackpole ...), puisque ça occupe une part importante de l'évolution de la saga, non? Ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça, je n'ai pas assez de connaissance pour créer tout cela, mais je pourrais faire un résumé de l'histoire quand j'en lis une par exemple. --Dark Hurricane 23 novembre 2011 à 14:08 (UTC) :Bien sur les livres et tous les documents de référence ainsi que leurs auteurs ont leur place dans l'encyclopédie. N'hésite pas à créer les articles en question ! Pour ce qui est des livres, si tu peux mettre le titre en version originale ce serait bien (c'est plus facile ensuite pour retrouver les références depuis d'autres articles). Par exemple si tu as lu le livre Les apprentis Jedi : Le Temple assiégé, tu créé une redirection vers Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple (les noms VO sont écrits au début de tous les livres). Pour créer une redirection : #REDIRECTNom du livre vf :Je vais voir comment on peut les mettre sur la page d'accueil et bienvenue ici ! —Trazeriscomlink 23 novembre 2011 à 15:12 (UTC) Merci pour ta réponse rapide! Je vais m'y mettre dès que j'aurais un peu de temps (je suis étudiant et j'ai pas mal d'exas :( , c'est la vie^^) --Dark Hurricane 23 novembre 2011 à 16:13 (UTC) J'ai essayé pour La Croisade Noire du Jedi Fou, est-ce que les redirections sont juste ou c'est l'inverse que je devais faire (titre français redirigé depuis la page anglaise?) --Dark Hurricane 23 novembre 2011 à 17:24 (UTC) :Va à ton rythme pas de problèmes. Par contre c'est effectivement l'inverse, l'idée c'est d'utiliser les titres anglais pour que les références dans les autres articles parfois traduit de l'anglais pointent au bon endroit. (regarde les réf de Kenobi par exemple)—Trazeriscomlink 24 novembre 2011 à 09:55 (UTC) ::Je suis un peu en retard mais je te souhaite également la bienvenue, Dark Hurricane. Bonnes contributions ! Albatros (me parler) 24 novembre 2011 à 20:10 (UTC) Merci j'ai refait les redirections vers la bonne page faut que je me mettes à lire maintenant comme ça je pourrais faire les liens vers les trois livres de la trilogie --Dark Hurricane 25 novembre 2011 à 15:23 (UTC) :Ok par contre évite de créer les articles pour toutes les fautes de frappe possibles, ça prend de la place à la fin ;) —Trazeriscomlink25 novembre 2011 à 18:28 (UTC) Ok, je me suis procuré la trilogie, le temps que je la lise et je mets un article par tome. --Dark Hurricane 2 décembre 2011 à 13:14 (UTC) Cet article est faux (http://wookiepedia.fr/wiki/Joruus_C%27Baoth). En effet, c'est de Jorus avec un U dont il parle car celui avec 2 u est son clone. De plus, celui avec 1 U n'est pas fou, c'est celui avec deux U qu'il l'est. (cf la trilogie de Thrawn et Vol vers L'extérieur, tous deux de Timothy Zahn.) --Dark Hurricane 19 mars 2012 à 15:36 (UTC) :Tu as raison, n'hésite pas à modifier l'article en question —Trazeriscomlink 20 mars 2012 à 09:18 (UTC) J'ai fait la page L'Héritier de l'Empire. Mais j'ai fait une erreur et j'ai écrit L'Héritier de L'Empire. J'aimerais la supprimer mais je ne sais pas comment faire. --Dark Hurricane 19 mars 2012 à 18:07 (UTC) :Heu je ne vois pas où est la différence/l'erreur... —Trazeriscomlink 20 mars 2012 à 09:18 (UTC) J'ai mis un L' en majuscule. J'ai supprimé le texte de l'article mais la page existe toujours avec rien à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas très important, mais ça fait tache... --Dark Hurricane 20 mars 2012 à 16:25 (UTC) :J'ai supprimé la page —Trazeriscomlink 20 mars 2012 à 17:21 (UTC) Salut j'ai un problème lorsque je tente de mettre un lien à un wiki extérieur dans une infobox (dans la page Timothy Zahn, pour Prix Hugo). Je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien mais que ce soit Prix Hugo qui s'affiche. Je suis sur que c'est pas si compliqué que ça, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Si tu pouvais le m'expliquer (ou faire la correction et je regarde la programmation), ça me permettrait de compléter d'autres liens. Merci --Dark Hurricane 23 mars 2012 à 17:04 (UTC) Un forum officiel hors wiki ? Bonjour cher administrateur, ce site génial à l'incroyable potentiel n'a qu'un défaut primordial : il n'a pas de forum. Bien sur il y a les pages de discussions inter-contributeur mais les outils "forum" des wikis ne sont pas terrible terrible. Je pense qu'un tel site devrait posséder son propre forum officiel, mais que celui ci soit hébergé hors de wiki, pour une utilisation plus confortable. Cela permettrait de centraliser la communauté et de mieux coordonner les actions des contributeurs. Pour te citer un exemple, je suis modérateur sur LOSTpédia = http://fr.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/LOSTpédia et notre forum (forumactif il me semble) = http://forum-lostpedia-fr.free-h.net/index.php Qu'en penses-tu cher admin ? ^^ Re-Van 25 juin 2012 à 14:39 (UTC) Oui c'est une bonne idée, wikimédia travaillait sur un plugin pour le wiki qui permettrait de faire des vrais forums mais apparemment ils ont lâché l'idée. Je regarde ce soir pour installer ça —Trazeriscomlink 25 juin 2012 à 15:17 (UTC) :Alors, ou en est le projet ;) ? au passage, bonne vacances ! enfin le mois de juillet ^^ —Re-Vancomlink 1 juillet 2012 à 15:51 (UTC) ::Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper, j'espère la semaine prochaine —Trazeriscomlink 6 juillet 2012 à 07:58 (UTC) :::Hello cher admin ! je te relance sait-on jamais =) encore une fois un forum permettrait de centraliser la communauté et de mieux coordonner les actions des contributeurs. Après je suis conscient que tu n'as peut être pas le temps de ton côté, donc pas de soucis, ce n'est qu'un message de relance au cas où. Re-Van 4 mars 2013 à 08:34 (UTC) ::::Hum c'est surtout que j'oublie à chaque fois. Aller je mets une tache pour ce week end :) —Trazeriscomlink 4 mars 2013 à 12:02 (UTC) :::::Allez, juste au cas ou voici un petit message de rappel pour que tu n'oublies pas =D. Bon dimanche ! Re-Van 10 mars 2013 à 09:00 (UTC) ::Je suis sur que tu n'y croyais plus, mais le voici http://community.starwars-wiki.org/ :) Si tu as des propositions pour l'organisation du forum... —Trazeriscomlink 13 mars 2013 à 08:24 (UTC) :::Ca y'est je me suis inscris, j'ai déjà posté quelques idées en guise de brainstorming ;) Merci !Re-Van 13 mars 2013 à 18:48 (UTC) Salutations du Jedipedia finnois (et une petite demande) ! Bonjour Alx, je m'appelle Jack Phoenixet je suis l'un des fondateurs et des bureaucrates de Jedipedia (finnois). En juillet 2010, Jedipedia a décidé de passer de Wikia pour ShoutWiki. "Naturellement", Wikia n'a pas fermer le Jedipedia chez leur serveur et tous des liens interlangue, chez Wikia et autres sites (comme Wookiepédia), sont liés pour le site de Wikia, mais ça n'est pas le Jedipedia qui est actif ou lorsque la communauté est. Notre communauté vous demande s'il est possible de changer le lien interlangue finnois dans Wookiépedia pour lier le Jedipedia le plus actif, le Jedipedia ou la communauté est — le Jedipedia hébergé par ShoutWiki. (Je suis désolé pour mon français rouillé, il y a longtemps quand j'ai l'utilise...) Merci beaucoup pour votre aide ! --Jack Phoenix 29 juin 2012 à 20:12 (UTC) :Ok, je vais modifier notre interlang. —Trazeriscomlink 1 juillet 2012 à 08:08 (UTC) Next year: Celebration Europe II Hi Alx, I have not heard from you in a while, I hope you are doing alright. Yesterday, they announced that the next Star Wars convention, theCelebration Europe II, is going to be held in Germany from June 26th-28th, 2013. For us at the German wiki Jedipedia, it is of course a great honor to have the convention in our country, and we definitely want to get a fan table there. Fortunately, the Celebration Europe is much closer than the Celebrations in the USA. Therefore, I wanted to ask you: Are you interested in going there as well? Of course, it is still very early and you probably do not yet have plans for next year. However, if you want to go there, you should definitely put the date in your calendar and plan your vacation so that you can be prepared for it. Can you please tell your other users, e.g. via a Sitenotice, about the convention, so that they can plan their calendar as well? Have a nice day, HotCat 27 août 2012 à 15:10 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the heads up that's great news! I don't if I will be able to go but I'll definately try to. thanks again —Trazeriscomlink27 août 2012 à 16:00 (UTC) Mon intégration (Oromisor) Bonjour à l'administration et à la communauté du wiki, Je me présente Oromisor (communément sur le web Leosoras). J'ai découvert ce wiki via une recherche d'un quelconque wiki indépendant sur Star Wars étant donné que j'aime bien l'univers, que je veux en découvrir un peu plus et y contribuer. Je suis déjà très familier avec le système Wiki. Je suis un contributeur habituel de Wikipédia et contributeur très actif sur un wiki concernant l'univers de Halo (dont j'en suis terriblement fan) qu'est le WikiHalo dont j'en suis l'un des administrateurs. Je suis aussi venu pour partager les avancées techniques et d'organisations avec vous tous. 65px \\ Cordialement Leosoras || Laisser un message 26 décembre 2012 à 16:22 (UTC) Merci de votre acceuil, si vous vous adressez a moi. Il sera preferable d'avoir le message sur ma page de discussion pour que j'en sois directement informe lors de ma prochaine connexion. Si vous etes curieux de mon experience, je vous conseil de faire un petit tour sur le WikiHalo... 65px \\ Cordialement Leosoras || Laisser un message 27 décembre 2012 à 13:36 (UTC) bot/spam Un bot vient d'apparaître : http://wookiepedia.fr/wiki/Utilisateur:NadineNoll 65px \\ Cordialement Leosoras || Laisser un message 27 décembre 2012 à 17:31 (UTC) Suggestion Salut. J'ai une suggestion. Pour aider à améliorer les relations étroites entre les guerres d'autres langues étoiles wikis vous devriez mettre les guerres plus grandes étoiles wikis dont l'anglais Wookieepedia, français Wookieepedia, allemand Jedipedia et les autres guerres étoile principaux wikis tout sur un domaine de Wookieepedia.com (ou tout ce qui est décidé, pour un exemple Jedipedia est une exception) qui sert de domaine redirigeant l'exception du domaine, il est redirigé vers (par exemple actuellement wookieepedia.com est redirigé vers starwars.wikia.com) n'est pas affiché. Vous pouvez faire une en.wookieepedia.com pour l'anglais wookieepedia etc, Jedipedia peut encore être de.wookieepedia.com et encore Jedipedia.net comme un domaine. Pour voir ce que je veux dire aller à en.memoryalpha.org le wiki startrek et vous verrez un exemple. Capitalisation Salut à toi, Trazeris. Merci d'être passé derrière moi en ce qui concerne la capitalisation. J'en suis d'autant plus honteux que, dans la vie, je suis professeur de français (ou du moins j'en ai le diplôme). Quel déshonneur ! :$ Le fait est que je suis *tellement* habitué à éditer en anglais sur Wookieepedia que j'ai développé certains réflexes qui ont la vie dure. Le temps que je m'habitue, ça devrait s'arranger, il en va de ma réputation après tout ! :-p Malheureusement, les sources françaises elles-mêmes ne font pas toujours preuve d'une grande consistance à cet égard... Dans La bataille des Jedi on peut notamment lire "La question était de savoir qui serait Vice-roi," ou encore "Guère plus que les autres Alderaaniens." Dans les deux cas, une erreur de capitalisation manifeste. Je reste vigilant ! Bien à toi. LelalMekha (discussion) 4 juillet 2013 à 18:06 (CEST) *Au temps pour moi. Le texte d'origine comportait justement "alderaaniens" sans majuscule. Mais dis-moi, je suis très intrigué: avec quelle traductrice as-tu donc eu l'opportunité de discuter ? --LelalMekha (discussion) 4 juillet 2013 à 19:33 (CEST) **Discussion intéressante. Quant à cette histoire de sigle, ce n'est pas un problème ; c'est juste que j'ai tenté d'appliquer le bon vieil adage de saint Ambroise de Milan, "Si tu es à Rome, vis comme les Romains." ;-) Il ne va pas m'être facile de prendre mes marques ici, surtout que j'ignore la traduction française de très, très nombreux termes. Je possède encore, il est vrai, une cinquantaine de romans''Star Wars'' plus anciens en français (du temps où l'on écrivait encore sabrolaser, Z-6PO ou encore Aldérande), mais cela va tout de même faire 6 ans que je ne lis plus que des versions originales. Tiens, tant que j'y pense, la forme Aldérande semblait avoir disparu, mais elle a resurgi récemment dans la version française de SWTOR... --LelalMekha (discussion) 4 juillet 2013 à 19:48 (CEST) Requête Trazeris, pourrais-je solliciter ton aide ? Je suis en train de travailler (absolument tout seul) sur un wiki consacré à Téléchat. J'ai tenté de réaliser des infobox pour les personnages, mais elles sont dysfonctionnelles en plus d'être hideuses. Pourrais-tu m'aider à créer des infobox fonctionnelles ? Bien à toi. LelalMekha (discussion) 8 septembre 2013 à 20:28 (CEST) Partenariat Salut, Je viens à toi en tant qu’administrateur (et responsable communication) d'un autre Wiki portant sur un autre univers de SF (WikiHalo) pour proposer un partenariat. Il s'agit d'un partenariat pour partager les évolutions de wiki à un autre (sans compté les différences de versions des outils les constituants), cela concerne plutôt sur la structure et architecture entre les différentes pages, le type de rédaction, la normalisation etc... 65px \\ Cordialement Leosoras || Laisser un message 20 octobre 2013 à 15:37 (CEST)